hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mito Freecss
|kana = ミト＝フリークス |rōmaji = Mito Furīkusu |name = Mito Freecss |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |japanese voice = Akiko Kimura (1999) Keiko Han (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) |gender = Female |age = 25 (Beginning) 27-28 (Present) |height = 162 cm |weight = 50 kg |hair = Red (1999) Orange (2011) & Manga |eyes = Blue (1999) Amber (2011) & Manga |birthday = September 7th |blood type = A |image gallery =yes |occupation = Bartender (1999) Fishmonger (2011) |relatives = Ging Freecss (Cousin) Gon Freecss (Cousin, once removed) Abe (Grandmother)}} Mito Freecss (ミト＝フリークス, Mito Furīkusu) is the cousin and foster mother of Gon Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Appearance Mito has orange (red in the 1999 series) shoulder-length hair. She wears a red dress and a circular green necklace. Personality Mito is Gon's mother figure, as she has taken care of him since he was a baby. Gon stated that when he tries to picture his mother, Mito's image shows up. At first, she was against of Gon being a Hunter, just like his father. She is motherly and kind, and believes that people shouldn't take others lives, such as when she slapped Killua when he tried to kill a foxbear cub. She is also a great cook. Background Mito and Ging Freecss used to be very close when they were children. She often got lost and only Ging seemed to be able to find her, to the point the inhabitants of Whale Island started to gossip that she did it on purpose, although she does not remember it. When Ging left to become a Hunter, she was so sad, she told him not to come back. Mito has had the guardianship of Gon since he was baby. At first she told Gon that his parents died in an accident soon after his birth but eventually reveals that his mother is unknown and his father, Ging Freecss, is a Hunter who left Gon in her care. Originally, Ging returned to his home on Whale Island to ask his grandmother to babysit Gon for him. Specifically, Mito fought Ging to for custody of his infant son because she believed he was irresponsible. He has never returned. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 Plot Hunter Exam arc Mito was against Gon becoming a Hunter from the start. She lies about his parents to keep him from following his father's path. Eventually, she makes the promise that should Gon catch the giant fish known as the Master of the Swamp, she will sign Gon's application to take the Hunter Exam. However, she only makes this promise because she believes the task is impossible, even giving Gon his father's fishing rod for the job. A couple of days before the Hunter Exam, Gon manages to catch the Master of the Swamp much to Mito and everyone in Whale Island's Harbor area. Mito hesitates to sign the application form that would allow Gon to partake in the Hunter Exam, even though Gon insists she does. While two unnamed Whale Island residents urge Mito to have her sign the application, she scolds them on how they should watch what they say. Gon then tells Mito how promises must always be kept, since that's what she always told him. Mito finally breaks down and signs the application and tells Gon to do what he wishes. While in her house she sobs at the table, while her Grandmother looks at an old picture of Ging. When Mito's Grandmother comments how Gon's determination is in his blood, Mito agitated screams how?! Since not once did Mito tell Gon his father was a Hunter and that he never even asked. Mito's Grandmother then comments how someone else could have told him, but or his decision was just a coincidence, but at any rate she knew this day would come. She doesn't have the will at all to stop him, since he has the same light in his eyes just like his father. Somewhere outside their home, Gon apologizes to Mito in his thoughts and also admits that he knew for a very long time. Later that night after Gon returns home from saying goodbye to Kon and his other animal friends. Mito sitting at the table again surrounded by liquor asks Gon, when he plans to leave to which he responds he plans on leaving the beginning of next week. Mito takes a sip of her cup of liquor and understands. Mito then asks Gon if he knew what his father does to which Gon tells her yes. Mito then tells Gon that his father abandoned him when he was a baby and despite that. Mito then trembles while Gon says that for his Father to abandon him just so he could continue being a hunter, must be an incredible job to do. Mito baffled by Gon's response to his father abandoning him, says that he really is his father's son and leaves the table in tears while also spilling her cup of liquor. Gon cleans up Mito's mess and again in his thoughts apologizes to Mito and that she's right, he is his son and he plans on finding his father. On the day of Gon's departure while everyone in Whale Island says their goodbyes to Gon; Gon approaches Mito whom waits for him near the harbor. While Gon thanks Mito for all that's she's done for him, Mito apologizes to Gon and admits that she lied to him that his father abandoned him. It was her that took him away from his father, by asking the court for his supervision over him. Gon smiles and tells Mito, he knew she was lying to him since when she lies she can't look at him directly in the face. While aboard the ship heading towards to the Hunter Exam site Mito waves goodbye to Gon whom in turns waves goodbye back. Heavens Arena arc Mito briefly appears as a memory when Gon meditates with Killua in his room at the Heavens Arena. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Mito is later mentioned again when Killua says that he wants to meet her in person. Gon then remembers Mito, his Great Grandmother, Kon, and Whale Island. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Yorknew City arc On a sunny day on Whale Island, Mito minding her own business, hangs her laundry outside on the laundry line. It's until she hears her name being called out by Gon who's accompanied by Killua and this surprises her to see Gon again. Inside their home, Mito scolds Gon for not contacting her before hand, since she hadn't prepared anything for their arrival. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 While Gon says anything is fine with him, Mito refutes that not when his friend is there as well, to which Killua tries to calm Mito down by telling her not to mind him. Mito then says that Gon hasn't contacted her, since he passed the Hunter Exam, to which Gon asks if he should help her with anything, but Mito wanted Gon to simply take a seat. Mito also mentions that they should take a bath and take off their clothes so she could wash them, but Gon wants to that that later, but Mito then screams she wants it done at that moment. Mito then tells Gon and Killua that they have 10 seconds and starts counting. Killua then asks Gon if she's always like this, which Gon tells him most of the time. Later Mito, Gon, Killua, and Mito's Grandmother all enjoy a meal together. When Mito asks how the Hunter Exam went Gon tells her it was quite difficult and that only 400 people made it and only 7 passed. Gon then shows Mito his Hunter License and Mito takes it and comments on how it looks ordinary and then tries to break it. Gon then yells at Mito for trying to break his license, but she insists that in was a joke. As Mito sees Gon and Killua walk into the forest, Killua comments on how he thinks Mito tried to break it for real, to which Gon agrees. Before they head into the forest Mito asks the boys if they want a packed lunch, but they insist they'll get something to eat from what's ever in the forest. Deep in the Whale Island forest at night, Gon and Killua talk amongst themselves and Killua brings up the topic about his Mom. While Gon knows nothing about his mother, since he never asked Mito about her because she raised him like a mother, he feels bad asking her about it. As the conversation goes on, Gon tells Killua he was told that his parents both died, in an accident by Mito. However Gon later learned his father was alive and now wonders if his real mom is dead, but he respects Mito as his Mom. Gon admits he has no one else, so he has nothing else to ask. Killua then confesses that he wishes he had a mom just like Mito. And Mito is shown hiding behind a bush with a picnic basket eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Back inside the house, Mito, Gon, and Killua are all putting away some laundry. Mito then asks Gon how much longer is he going to stay, which Gon replies about a month or so. Mito then asks Gon when he leaves does he plan on trying to find his father Ging, which Gon replies yet to as well. Mito then leaves the room the three of them were in and brings back an iron box. Mito then explains that his father left the iron box for him and was told to give it to him when he become a Hunter and then tells Gon that she'll tell him everything she knows about his father. She tells Gon about his father and gives him a keepsake left behind by Ging. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Mito briefly appears again at the end of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc, receiving a postcard sent by Gon from the post man. The postcard was a picture of Gon with a flock of Small-Billed Swans behind him. Mito happy she received the postcard from Gon looks up into the sky and sees a flock of birds flying in the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc She greets Gon along with her Grandma when he returns to Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 345 Trivia *Though Mito is considered to be Gon's aunt in the manga, she is actually his first cousin (once removed). *The Nippon Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Mito's familial relationships. Mito's grandmother was changed into her mother, making her the sister of Gon's mother and sister-in-law of Ging rather than his cousin. *Mito tried to break Gon's Hunter License upon seeing it. *Mito's 2011 voice actor, Keiko Han, is Megumi Han's (Gon's 2011 voice actor) mother. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Whale island